Can't Remember to Forget You
by NicoleSparkles
Summary: Nicole is just a regular girl at Norrisville High School - or is she? Over the course of three years, she has learned more than she should have about Norrisville's past, and it might shoob Norrisville for good. As the Sorcerer is getting closer to escape, Nicole must find a way to use Norrisville's past to save it. But the real question is, can she do it?
1. Everything is Normal - Or is it?

Can't Remember

To

Forget

You

She stared down at the paper. Her creative abilities are failing her, and she doesn't know why. Never had her creativity just left her mind, so she sits, waiting for something to pop into her head to draw. Heck, she can't even guess why her creative ability is gone for the day, and it frustrates her. Then she has an idea, after ten minutes of blank thoughts. She takes her book out of her desk and runs her hand across the top. She title reads "The Clan that will Never be Forgotten." She opens the book to where her bookmark is and starts reading farther into the book.

Her name is Nicole Baynesbury, a fifteen year old that attends Norrisville High School. She has many more secrets hidden behind her eyes than the people around her would ever guess, and she has a priceless amount of knowledge hidden in her mind. She has dark red hair that falls down to her elbows and a weird shade of blue/ hazel eyes. She has an interesting British/ Australian/ Japanese accent, which makes her singing voice very interesting, and almost keeps everything inside. She hides something inside that nobody knows about – she is a witch. More than that, actually; she is a Neko-witch. She's not fifteen either – she's just over eight-hundred years old. Nobody knows the bulk of the things that she knows, and nobody knows a lot about her either. To them she seems like a regular teenager.

The content in the book describes the great Norisu Clan, a clan that was alive almost eight-hundred-ten years ago. They locked away then evil Sorcerer and still continue to fight by choosing a new savior, or ninja, to defend Norrisville from him every four years, unless a ninja is un-masked. The knowledge that she found in this book cannot be found anywhere else, in fact, this book was written by the clan themselves, or the last remaining member of the clan. She has no idea how the book is still intact, and it seems as if there is an everlasting spell on it.

One of her friends, Randy Cunningham, looks over at the book.

"Hey Nic, what's that?" Randy asks.

"Oh… uh," she says, closing the book. "Just some of that nonsense I read all of the time; nothing that you would care about."

"Oh, okay then," he says, going back to drawing. "And I doubt you read nonsense. Some of the books you read are totally bruce!"

"Yeah thanks," she says.

"Welcome," Randy says.

She opens the book once more, continuing to read the ancient text. She has had the book forever, and nobody has ever realized it. She looks at a section of text that stands out to her.

_**This was written by the last, as you might know. I advise you to pay attention to your surroundings, for you can never know how much you may learn from it. I learn from your world as I watch, hidden in a form nobody would expect. I will gather all the knowledge I have received and maybe one day be able to live in your world again.**___

Nicole raises her eyebrow at this statement. It runs through her mind as she reads it over and over and over, thinking about what exactly it meant. She could find out the easy explanation for what it meant, but she knew that there was a deeper meaning to the note. She can feel breath on her neck, and she knows exactly who it is.

"Randy, why are you reading this?" Nicole mutters. "You're not suppose- well, you shouldn't read it."

"How did you know I was reading it?" He asks. "And why shouldn't I be reading it?"

"One, learn to breathe silently," Nicole explains, closing the book once again, slipping in the bookmark. "And two, this book is for me only."

Randy smiles mischievously. "Is it a diary?"

"Dude, what the juice," Nicole says. "Of course it's not a diary."

"That's so wonk," Randy mutters.

"Wait a second, why do you want to read a diary?" She says. "And why the juice do you want to read mine? It will tear your mind to shreds! I mean, this isn't my diary, and if you want my diary, go dig through my room. I'm not dull minded enough to bring my diary to school."

Randy laughs. "You have a diary? That's hilarious!"

"Oh god no, it's more like a journal," Nicole says, quickly fixing her error.

"That's what I thought," He says. "Diaries are for prissy girls."

Nicole grunts. "Yeah, you've got that one right."

"But still, what's that book about? You seem so intent on reading it, so it's making me curious!" he says.

"Um, it's a history book," she says.

"Oh god, you read non-fiction?" Randy asks. "What the juice would you read that for?"

"Ah, but this is a good history book," Nicole says. "It's about the legendary Clan that protected Norrisville back in the twelve-hundreds."

"If you say so," Randy says. "But I don't quite like history books."

Nicole sighs. "Okay, Randy, I don't read comic books because I am too smart for them. I read novels. Fiction or non-fiction; I don't really care."

"Comic books are the cheese!" Randy says, distressed at the comment.

"That's your opinion, Randy," she says. "And I have a different opinion."

"I know that, Nic," he says. "I'm not that stupid."

Nicole would have answered, but she didn't feel like it. Randy is a bit too absorbed in drawing to have a decent conversation, and he would just keep asking about the book she is reading. Knowing this, she opened the book once more and made sure Randy couldn't read it. It was almost the end of the day, and everyone in class was done with their work, and the teacher was too busy to notice. She just keeps reading, learning more and more about the Norisu Clan as she reads every word.

Although, she is ripped out of the calm conscience when she hears a blood curdling scream. She shuts the book and jumps up, just like the rest of the students. Nicole and Randy both look at each other.

"What was that?" Nicole asks.

"I don't know, but it sounds like it means that it's ninja time," he says.

"Oh joy," Nicole says. "Well, go have fun."

Randy runs out of the classroom, and Nicole stands where she is. She is the only one left in the classroom now, and she just stands in the corner. This happens every day, and it's elusive when it doesn't. Monster attacks had been getting more and more common, and Nicole has been getting less and less intimidated by them. Most of the robots are just the same, over and over again, while others are stank monsters. Stank monsters were the bulk of the monsters that have been attacking the school this month, and it could only mean that the Sorcerer is getting stronger and stronger in his prison.

Nicole thinks back to the day her, Randy, and her half-friend-half-enemy Howard Weinerman, went back in time. That was the day Nicole met the last Norisu, or the first ninja, and Randy almost messed up the future for good. Luckily, Nicole helped him fix it, and if she hadn't been there, the future would be bedlam.

She sucks up the feeling of passiveness and walks out of the room, ready to see how strong the Sorcerer really is getting.


	2. Fire of the Past

She runs through the hallway, looking at the destruction that has already taken place. Dust crumbles from the ceilings, and there are huge footprints in the floor. She realizes that these cannot come from a stank monster, for they are too big. They also seem a little bit too real. She kneels down and picks up a red piece of what seems to be glass to a regular eye, but to Nicole is nothing other than a dragon scale.

"A dragon? You have got to be kidding me," she says. "I sent Randy out to fight a real dragon? Oh gosh, I really did it this time."

She begins to run through the hallway, looking back and forth for her friend. She doesn't see or hear a single sign of him, and she wonders how this much destruction could have been caused in such little time.

"Wait a second… this shade of red… I know this shade of red," she says. "It's Norisu Red!"

This places a whole new dimension on the issue. She begins to get lost in something that she has hidden behind her eyes all of this time, but never shown – anger. She hides a tremendous amount of it behind her eyes, and it has been stored up for years. She realizes that something triggered this realization, and she needs to know why. She had never really realized exactly how much anger she stored up behind her eyes, but she knew it was there. As she walks, she can feel her eyes throbbing and she can feel the sting of tears.

"What? Why am I crying? It's just anger, and I should be angry, not sad!" She mutters to herself as she runs.

She tries to make sense of this. Something must have happened that changed something crucial. She sees the front doors of the school, and she realizes that the steel looks melted. This proves that it was a dragon that ripped through the school.

"Wait… the dragon is Norisu Red…" she says, thinking about the situation. "Dragons have ceased to exist for years on end, so why did one just show up now?"

She looks out of the doorway, and she can finally hear voices.

"Why is this dragon attacking me?"

There is a crowd of children cowering by the door, and Nicole can hear their worried statements.

"Oh no, what if the ninja can't kill it?"

"We have to run, but I think he can do it!"

"But everyone says that dragons don't exist, so what is one doing here?"

Nicole pushes her way through the crowd. The determination on her face is as clear as a bell. Images race through her head of what she could do to get rid of this dragon, but once she sees it, it is clear that it cannot be stopped.

"Holy crap," Nicole says. "This cannot be possible."

The dragon is a bright red, and it has a red mane with red and tormented eyes. Its pupils are thin black ovals, and there is a black aura emanating from it.

"Ninja, you can't beat that thing!" Nicole yells. "Stop fighting! The only thing you're going to kill is yourself!"

"What? Did you say stop?" the ninja yells back, trying to keep his focus on the dragon.

"Yes I did, you shithead!" Nicole yells.

The dragon looks at her. It is clear the dragon does not want to be this way, and it is also clear that this is not the dragon's usual form.

"Nic, is it stanked?" the ninja yells.

"No! It's possessed!" Nicole yells back, dodging a jet of flames.

"By what?"

"THE TENGU!"

The dragon roars. It clearly dislikes that Nicole has revealed what it really is, and it begins to shoot jets of green, blue, and red flames at her. She dodges every single one, and she isn't even sweating yet.

"How do I get the Tengu out of the dragon?" Randy yells, but it seems as if he realizes. "Oh great, I remember now."

"Yeah, I thought so," Nicole says.

She watches as the dragon turns back to Randy. The other students have runs away, and she can see Randy punch himself. Since the ninja suit and the Tengu are forever linked, the Tengu will feel the pain as well. It's also the same way from the other perspective. If the Tengu gets hurt, the ninja will feel the pain as well. It has its upsides and downsides.

"Nic, help me! Do something!" The ninja yells, and Nicole can hear the desperation in his voice.

"Fine, I'll sing," Nicole says. "Maybe it'll calm the Tengu down."

"Just do it!" he yells, slapping himself.

Nicole clears her throat, and then begins to sing.

_Skies are crying, I am watching  
Catching tear drops in my hands  
Only silence as it's ending  
Like we never had a chance  
Do you have to make me feel like  
There's nothing left of me?_

The Tengu stares at her curiously.

_You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper_

At this point, the ninja is looking at Nicole as well. Her voice echoes melodically through the air.

_As the smoke clears, I awaken  
And untangle you from me  
Would it make you feel better  
To watch me while I bleed?  
All my windows still are broken  
But I'm standing on my feet_

_You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper_

The eyes of the dragon are slowly turning back to the usual white. Nicole infers that the Tengu is slowly leaving its body.

_Go run, run, run  
I'm gonna stay right here,  
Watch you disappear  
Yeah, oh  
Go run, run, run  
Yeah, it's a long way down  
But I am closer to the clouds up here_

_You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Oh Oh  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper_

Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

The dragon begins to disappear, and Nicole can see a shadowy figure appearing on the ground beneath it. The figure is holding its arm, and it seems to be hurt. When the dragon is gone, a person is left standing. He has red hair, hazel eyes, and is wearing a black ninja suit and a black cape. He falls onto one knee.

"Goddamn it, why does that mediocre bird always possess me?" The boy asks.

Nicole and Randy both run over, and he looks up at them.

"Who are you?" the boy asks with distressed eyes.

"I'm Nicole Baynesbury, and this is the ninja," Nicole says. "What's your name, and can we help you?"

"My name is… Nomi," he says. "Please, the only thing I need right now is a place to stay."

The name hits her like a brick. She should have known who he was all along, and the name just gave it away. The boy that is in front of them is none other than Nomi Conikos Norisu, the first ninja and the last of the Norisu clan.

_** Okay, so, I don't own the song first of all. The song is Skyscraper by Demi Lovato. Also, I have no idea why Nomi turns into a dragon when the Tengu possesses him . it was just an idea that I had. Anyway, please comment ;) Oh, and please go on On Demand if you have Verizon FIOS and watch the season one finale of Randy Cunningham: 9**__**th**__** Grade Ninja! It's called Randy Cunningham: 13**__**th**__** Century Ninja, and it is so BRUCE! Okay, I'll let you go about your day now, bye bye! :) **_


	3. The Confusing Greeting

The three of them begin to walk back to Randy's house, almost carrying Nomi. Nicole realizes that something is making him this weak because she's never heard of him being weak and helpless.

"So, dude, where did you come from, or… where are you from?" says Randy, no longer in his other persona of the ninja.

"I am from Japan, but I came here a while ago because he was here, destroying the town," Nomi says.

"Who?" asks Randy.

Nicole could very well answer that question herself, but she decided not to. She knew that Nomi and his Clan came to Norrisville and protected it from The Sorcerer, and he eventually locked The Sorcerer away underground.

"He was… my enemy," Nomi answers, a bit dazed. "The Tengu is my enemy as well, and I have no idea of why it possessed me."

"Dude, you looked so bruce though!" Randy says. "You were a huge dragon, and—"

"It is not 'bruce'" Nomi says, somewhat irritated at Randy's amusement with the subject. "You obviously have not felt what it is like to be possessed by a bird demon!"

"Randy," Nicole says. "I think he would like a bit more respect."

Nomi nods quietly, and Randy looks at the ground. "Sorry dude."

"I accept your apology, but next time, please take heed of what the other person feels before you say your biased opinion on the subject," Nomi replies. "Biased opinions without care are like a fish without water."

"You talk like first nin," Randy says. "And you talk like the Nomicon."

Nicole grunts and mutters, "because he is first ninja and the Nomicon, dingbat."

Randy and Nomi both look at her. Nomi actually stands up on his feet, and he says, "You also need to learn to keep thoughts in your head that are not meant to be said."

"I apologize," she says. "I will."

"Wait, wait, what did she say?" Randy asks.

"Child, just forget about it," Nomi says. "It was just needless rambling."

"It's Randy, not child," Randy says.

Nicole is confused by why he protected her. Perhaps he remembers her from when they went back in time? But then, why would he not remember Randy? Perhaps Randy never told him his name? Yes, that might be a clue. But, why would that be? Randy did reveal his identity to him before the three of them went back in time, but why would he not reveal his name? Sometimes, she just found Randy's logic confusing.

"I am sorry, _Randy_," Nomi says. "I shall remember your name."

"Hey dude, no need to have such a big vocabulary."

Nicole, Nomi, and Randy turn around to see Howard Weinerman.

"Why should I not use a complex and intelligent vocabulary, unlike your absolutely flawless set of lingual abilities you have now?" Nomi asks, obviously using sarcasm. In his mind, he knew exactly who Howard is, and he knows that Howard hates him. That just would make it easier to annoy him.

Nicole doesn't say anything. She only eyes the conversation, not knowing what to say or what to do.

"Bro, I have no idea what that just meant!" Howard says.

"Same here," Randy says.

"Idiots, as you have not foreseen, I am the book that Randy always carries around with him. If you weren't such oblivious shitheads, then you would actually take the time to look and wonder why Randy's satchel seems so empty, hm?" (Yea! Go Nomi! ;D)

Nicole almost spits out her gum. She never knew he could be so powerful with words. His insults are pure genius, and his intelligence is abundant.

Howard and Randy blink.

"Wait, you just said that I couldn't say that!" Nicole says.

"I was waiting for the right moment," he says.

Randy opens his satchel, only to find that the Nomicon is missing.

"Wait, you're first nin too?" Randy asks.

Nomi sighs. "Yes, and I thought my voice would have given it away as well."

Howard laughs. "Plop Plop… oh, that name was genius."

Nicole walks up and slaps him. "No, Howard, don't even start."

"You always ruin the fun, just like the book!" Howard yells.

"Okay, Howard, number one, epic derp, without him, we would be under the reign of the Sorcerer. And two, Randy needs to learn what he needs to learn, and no buts about it," Nicole says.

"That's so wonk!" Howard says. "Now the book is real, and it'll spoil even more fun! I don't care what you say, Nicole, but I have my opinion!"

Nicole has a big urge to beat the shit out of him, but she knows that she has to keep the anger behind her eyes.

Nomi walks over and splits the two up. "Both of you, stop it." He looks at Nicole. "And I expect better from you. Only slap if there is a good reason to."

Nicole backs away. "I understand."

Randy walks up to the three and says, "C'mon, are we going to my house or what?"

"Oh yeah," Nicole says. "I forgot about that."

The four seems to laugh it off and begin walking to Randy's house, but Nicole feels as if something isn't right. She feels that she knows too much about the past, and it might just shoob Norrisville. But she shakes the feeling off, knowing that nobody could read her thoughts, and the Sorcerer wouldn't be getting out because Nomi is here.

She is also confused on why Nomi remembers Nicole more than the other two. She doesn't understand why because Randy was the one that fought the Sorcerer, not Nicole. Nicole only sang the song of the Norisu, which summoned the power of their souls. But, could it be something else? She felt as if she needed to turn on the Tootsie Pop commercial, because "The world may never know!"

_**Okay, so, ONE… I have no idea why either I dislike Howard or Howard dislikes me… maybe because he's an idiot e.e. Also, sorry, this chapter was a little short, but I'll make up for it later, I promise. ;3**_

_** Also, please go to my profile and vote to help me decide who my OC should be with: Randy Cunningham or Ninja Nomicon? I would greatly appreciate it if you voted, because I like them both, but I don't know who my OC would go best with DX. I like Nomi, but I ALSO like Randy. Who should I pick? Please help me ;-;. **_

_** Anyhow, I will let you go about your busy day now. Thanks for reading! :3**_


	4. Remember What You Tried to Forget

The four arrive at Randy's house a little after one. Nicole had never really ever been to Randy's house, and she never really wanted to either. She knew that Howard would always come over and play Grave Puncher with Randy, but she had never really been interested in video games. All she did was sit in her small house and sing, dance, draw, and write. Music was basically her life, and she could not go a day without listening to it. To her, a day without music is like a day without the sun.

Nicole can see Randy's mother talking to him, Howard, and Nomi, so she knows that something is up. However, she never really had the urge to know exactly what everyone is doing every second of her day, because if she did that, it would drive her mad. Heck, she didn't even want to know what was going on in people's lives, because more knowledge would just drive her closer and closer to going over the edge.

However, she heard Randy come running into the kitchen, of where Nicole is sitting at the table.

"What is it, Randy?" Nicole asks.

"Our mom said that he could stay!" Randy says happily.

"Well duh, your mom is pretty nice," Nicole says. "Well, at least that what I got from when I talked to her."

"When have you talked to my mom?" Randy asks.

Nicole laughs. "More than you think. Your mom is only twenty-two, Randy, and I have friends that are over twenty-five. And you know why they like me? I'm mature, and I act much older than I am."

However, this statement is not true, and Nicole knows it. She acts young for an eight-hundred-fifteen year old girl, but when you put her in mortal perspective, she is very mature. It just depends on how the person knows her. S. Ward Smith, the blacksmith at the school, knows that she is immortal because S. Ward Smith is also immortal, and he made Nicole a bow and a set of arrows, something that he isn't very used to doing, and she still has them today. Her past is secretly killing her inside, and she knows it too, but she just can't let go.

"What the juice? That is all kinds of weird," Randy says.

"Yup, I bet you would think it's weird, because you're not used to it," Nicole says, taking her book out of her bag.

As she begins to read the sacred text, her past hits her like a brick. She realizes that she's known Nomi for longer than she realized, and she didn't remember until now. Her eyes open wide, and Randy looks at her as she slams the book shut.

"Uh, Nic, is something wrong?" Randy asks.

"No, I just have to go home!" She says, putting the book back into her bag. "I realized something that I forgot to do!"

The quickness of her reply shows that she is lying. Randy raises his eyebrow in confusion, but Nicole doesn't bother to explain. She jumps out of the chair and runs toward the door.

"I'll see you later!"

Randy looks at her weirdly. "Okay?"

Nicole runs out of the door and begins to run down the hill toward the woods. She can run freely there, and there is a shortcut to her house there.

She runs through the underbrush, and she doesn't stop to catch her breath. She knows she has to look back into her past to see what she can remember and why Nomi seems to remember her like he's her best friend. She jumps right over the stream and lands on the other side, and then continuing to run. She can see her house, and she begins to run faster. She knows she has to figure out why this is happening, and she knows her past will solve it.

She runs right through her backyard and bursts through the back door. She lives alone, so she never bothers anybody. She runs right up to her room where she keeps all of her secret items, like sacred scrolls, drawings, etc.

"Now, I have to do this, or I'm never going to figure this out," she says, throwing her bag on the bed, and then sitting on the floor.

"I have to look back," she says. "But how am I going to look back?"

She sorts through her mind and tries to remember how she can look back into her past. She knows that she has to meditate to sustain the images, but she doesn't know how to start.

She then realizes that she has to sing. She remembers that her voice used to have mystical powers, and it could help her calm down and sort through her past.

"Then I'll have to take a shot at something and sing this," she says, taking a few deep breaths.

_Is this our world?_

I look in the mirror  
I can't get over you  
Is this our world?  
Is this someone else?  
Is this someone else?

I look in the mirror  
And I try to see myself  
My head full of terror  
From the games I played so well  
I try to see clearer  
I try to forget the fires I started  
I try to be nearer  
To where you are  
To where you are

Are we star-crossed lovers?  
Did I really want you gone?  
If I'm really a winner  
Where did these demons come from?

I was the girl who was on fire  
I was the girl who was on fire  
Only a bird could get much higher  
(I look in the mirror)  
'Cause I was the girl who was on fire

I look in the mirror  
And I try to understand  
And piece it together  
Wash the blood from both my hands  
I can't see the ending  
There are people who know my every secret  
I'm tired of pretending  
You're in my heart  
In my heart

Are we star-crossed lovers?  
Did I really want you gone?  
If I'm really a winner  
Where did these demons come from?

I was the girl who was on fire  
I was the girl who was on fire  
Only a bird could get much higher  
(I look in the mirror)  
'Cause I was the girl who was on fire

She can slowly feel herself slipping away to the killer inside of her – her past. It seems to engulf her mind in what she once lived when she was only thirteen, both mortally and immortally. She didn't want to go back, but as Nomi had said, a hero sacrifices all to save the day. She might be sacrificing her sanity, but she tries to hang on. She knows she has to do this, or the wandering of the thought through her head might slowly pry away her sanity, and she will end up being like Sora; a monster in human flesh.

She can see a picture in her mind that says,

**You must tell a truth about you that you are not willing to admit, not even to yourself.**

She shivers at the words. What could she possibly say? What does she know she does, yet doesn't want to admit to herself or anyone else? The thought pops into her head of the way she lies. The way she lies is not verbally, but in a different form. She swallows the fear of telling a soul-crushing truth that she has compressed for many years, and then says it with all of the courage she has.

"I lie with my thoughts. I lie inside my head. My thoughts confuse me, and I would rather be anyone else other than myself. I convince myself of things that aren't true. I might think I am ugly, stupid, mean, or annoying, when I am actually none of those things. I constantly put myself down and convince myself that I don't deserve anything good. I don't hear compliments, and when people give me one, I deny it. I give others the compliments I wish I could give myself, but when I think of whom I am, only the negative comes to mind. It is possible I am paranoid about what others are saying about me behind my back, or am trying to match myself to an impossible standard. There might have been someone in my life that put me down so much I actually started to believe it. I lie because I mistake it for the truth. When others tell me positive things about me, I often just believe they are lying to make me feel better. In actuality, they are telling the truth and I am lying to myself. My weakness are the people who don't openly compliment me, but truly believe I am amazing anyway. Their compliments are along the lines of "You make me feel happy" or "You are my everything." A lot of people find these cheesy, but these are the compliments that allow me to feel good about myself for who I am. When people tell me good things about themselves and tell me it's all because of me, the dark lies I tell myself seem to float away."

She can feel herself completely fall victim to her past. She closes her eyes and falls into the place between time and space – memory. She has no idea where she is going to go in her past, but she knows it will help her figure out what is going on. She'll watch and learn, but she doesn't know what she is going to learn. She just wait to find out, and be throwing into a violent killer's hands.

_**Okay, so, I know the last part might have been a bit depressing, but you needed to read it, because it will be of service later ;3 And by the way, those were test results changed from second person to first person, and if you want to take the quiz and find out how you lie, go to **_

_**H t . t p : / /w . w . w. quotev. c. o. m. / quiz/474865/How-do-you-lie/**_

_** (remove the spaces and unneeded dots ;P) **_

_** And two, I do not own the song in the middle of the chapter. The song is Mirror by Ellie Goulding :3 **_

_** Well, have a nice day! cx**_


	5. To Revisit the Past

**Turn on some 'Of Monsters and Men' now please! It will help you get in the feel! I recommend these songs by Of Monsters and Men: Sloom, Lakehouse, Yellow Light, Little Talks, Slow and Steady, and Your Bones! :3**

* * *

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**|~Norrisville, 1211~|**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

He sat on the small porch, playing a small wooden flute. The some people that walked by would stop to listen, then go about their day once more, smiling. He loved brightening people's days, no matter what he was to do. Although, there was one person that always brightened his day, but he did not know of that her name was. She would always sit by the beach and sing her songs, and he would always listen.

The songs she sang were different – they were songs that seemed like folk songs, but always were filled with emotion and words that would pull at anyone's heartstrings. He would always run home and tell his family about the songs she was singing, and he would listen every day. Now, the girl had no idea he was listening, and he hoped that if she would ever see him listening, she would stop and talk to him.

His name was Nomi Conikos Norisu, and he was only thirteen years old. He has red hair and hazel eyes. His family was the famed Norisu Nine, although his parents had already died, cutting them down to only the Norisu seven. He and his brothers and sisters would help defend the village of Norrisville when it was in trouble, and they were widely known throughout the village, and throughout the land as well.

Right now, however, he was walking to the beach, ready to hear the girl sing once more. Her peach and pink colored dress was one of the finest dresses he had ever seen, and he could already feel that he had an attraction. However, he would never let his brother, Daiku, find out, because then he would never hear the end of it.

He arrived at the beach, excited to hear the next serenade.

"Her voice is just so beautiful," Nomi said. "I cannot wait to hear another song!"

The girl is standing on the beach, staring out at the expansive ocean. Nomi's eyes seem to sparkle, waiting for her to sing.

…

She looked out at the ocean. She thought about a song she should sing, for she knew that every day, she had a one man audience. She didn't let him know that she knew he was there, but she was just waiting for him to man up and talk to her himself.

Her name was Nicole Baynesbury, and she was one of the most beautiful and mysterious people in town. Her hair was a dark red, and her eyes were a weird mix of hazel and blue. She had a soft face, but could get vicious when she had to fight. She was naturally beautiful, and her parents and family were already dead, leaving her to live with herself. She had a carefree and fun nature, and she had never really thought about finding someone she could be in a relationship with. However, since she was immortal, being in a relationship would be difficult, because she would never die, and the constant death of one that she loved would break her apart.

She looked back and sees the boy with the red hair watching her, expecting her to sing.

So, she began to sing, seeming to feel his excitement.

…

He could see her take in a deep breath. He began to get excited. When she began to sing, he was awestruck at the beauty of her voice on this day.

_The sea said goodbye to the shore so the sun wouldn't notice  
The seaweed that wrapped its arms around you_

_The carpet on my cheek feels like a forest  
And I run through the tall trees with your hand chasing me_

He sat like a respectful person, trying not to disturb her.

_The books that I keep by my bed are full of your stories  
That I drew up from a little dream of mine, a little nightmare of yours_

_To be us to take this plunge, to forgive and forget  
And be the better man, to be a better man, to be a better man_

_So love me mother, and love me father, and love my sister as well_

Nomi could now see the reality in this song. This song was directed at him.

_The cat's silhouette as big as a monster in this concrete jungle,  
With street lights hanging their hats_

_So make all your last demands for I will forsake you  
And I'll meet your eyes for the very first time, for the very last_

_So love me mother, and love me father, and love my sister as well  
So love me mother, and love me father, and love my brother as well  
So love me mother, and love me father, and love my sister as well  
So love me mother, and love me father, and love my brother as well_

He could not believe that one mortal being could sing like that.

_I met a man today and he smiled back at me  
Now there are thoughts like these that keep me on my feet, that keep me on my feet._

"That song was meant f-for… me," Nomi said to himself.

"What was that?" The girl said.

Nomi looked at her, surprised. "Nothing…"

She walked over to him. "You said something. Do not be scared to tell me what it was."

Nomi swallowed, getting a bit nervous. The girl looked at him, smiling.

"I… I just thought that the song you sang… was for me," he said, looking down at the sand beneath his feet.

The girl laughed. "That it was."

Nomi looked at her. "Wait, it was?"

"Yes, it was," she said. "Oh, yes, and my name is Nicole Baynesbury. It is a pleasure to meet you… um…"

"Nomi," he said to her. "Nomi Conikos Norisu. Oh yes, and your name is beautiful."

"Thank you. Nomi… I think I'll remember that," she said to him happily. "And your last name… you're a Norisu! Oh, how I have wanted to meet one of you!"

"Please… do not… start," Nomi said. "When people hear my last name, they ask me questions, and it makes me… uncomfortable."

"Oh, don't worry, I won't ask you any questions, because I understand that your family is a bit… confidential," Nicole told him.

"Thank you," Nomi said.

"You are welcome," she said to him.

"Oh… would you like to be friends?" Nomi asked. "I don't have many…"

"Sure!" Nicole said. "I don't have any friends at all, so, you're my first friend!"

"That's wonderful!" Nomi said, excited at the fact that the girl he had always admired was now his friend.

"Isn't it?" Nicole said. "I never really was a social person and the people here around the village think I am a bit too carefree."

"Well, to be honest, some of the people around here can be a bit mean," Nomi said, laughing a little bit.

Nicole looked out at the beach. "Hey Nomi, would you like to take a walk along the beach with me?"

Nomi looked down, hiding his blushing face. "Sure – I would love too!"

Nicole grabbed his hand and began running toward the water. The two laughed as if they were best friends already, and Nomi could feel himself becoming a bit carefree as well. When the two reached the water, they slowed down to a walk and Nicole released his hand from her grip.

"Hey Nic… oh, mind if I call you Nic?" Nomi asked.

"Not at all!" Nicole said. "I like that nickname actually."

"Well, mind if we sing one of the folk songs?" Nomi asked, hoping for a yes.

"I don't mind if we sing one!" Nicole answered. "Which one do you want to sing?"

"Um… how about Yellow Light?" He suggested. "Do you know that one?"

"It's one of my favorites!" Nicole said.

"Exactly the same with me!" Nomi said, excited.

"Ready?" Nicole asked. "I'll start."

"Yes, and sure thing," Nomi answered.

Nicole began to sing, and Nomi became happier than he'd ever been before.

(Ps, the italics is Nicole singing, and the bold italics is Nomi singing)

_I'm looking for a place to start,  
But everything feels so different now.  
__**Just grab a hold of my hand,  
I will lead you through this wonderland.**__  
Water up to my knees,  
But sharks are swimming in the sea.  
__**Just follow my yellow light  
And ignore all those big warning signs.**_

_Somewhere deep in the dark  
A howling beast hears us talk.  
__**I dare you to close your eyes  
And see all the colors in disguise.  
**__Running into the night,  
The earth is shaking and I see a light.  
__**The light is blinding my eyes  
As the soft walls eat us alive.**_

The two looked at each other and laughed.

"Nomi, want to sing another?" Nicole asked.

"Of course!" Nomi answered. "It is your turn to choose, though."

"Okay then," Nicole said. "How about Your Bones."

"Sounds good to me!" Nomi said.

"Do you want to start?" Nicole asked.

"Sure!" Nomi answered.

(Ps, same thing with the singing; Nicole – just italics, Nomi – bold and italics, and when both are singing, it is italics and underlining. :3)

_**In the spring we made a boat  
Out of feathers, out of bones.**__  
We set fire to our homes,  
Walking barefoot in the snow._

_**Distant rhythm of the drum  
As we drifted towards the storm.**__  
Baby lion lost his teeth,  
Now they're swimming in the sea._

_**Troubled spirits on my chest  
Where they laid to rest.  
**__The birds all left, my tall friend,  
As your body hit the sand._

_**Million stars up in the sky  
Formed a tiger's eye  
**__That looked down on my face,  
Out of time and out of place._

_**So hold on.**__  
Hold on to what we are.  
__**Hold on to your heart.**_

_La la la la la la la  
__**La la la la la la la  
**__La la la la la  
La la la la la  
La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la  
La la la la la  
La la la la la_

_Awaken by the sound  
Of a screaming owl.  
__**Chasing leaves in the wind,  
Going where we've never been.**_

Said goodbye to you, my friend,  
As the fire spread.

_**All that's left are your bones  
That will soon sink like stones.**_

So hold on.

_**Hold on to what we are.**__  
Hold on to your heart._

_**La la la la la la la  
**__La la la la la la la  
__La la la la la  
La la la la la  
La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la  
La la la la la  
La la la la la  
__  
__**So hold on.**__  
Hold on to your heart._

The two laughed once more. Nomi was so glad that he had finally become her friend. He felt so happy when he was with her, and he felt like nothing could dampen his spirit, except for one thing.

From behind them, they heard someone yell, "Nomi, there you are!"

Nomi and Nicole turned around.

"Hey Nomi, is that your brother?" Nicole asked.

Nomi sighs. "Yes, it is."

The older teenager walked up to the two. "Nomi, we were looking all over for you!" He looked at Nicole. "Oh Nomi, I see you have made a new friend, huh?"

"Y-Yes, I have," Nomi said. "This is Nicole, and Nicole, this is Daiku."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Daiku," Nicole said.

"It is a pleasure as well," Daiku said. "But sadly, it is time for Nomi to go home."

Nomi and Nicole looked at each other, and then back at Daiku.

"Brother, Nicole has nowhere to live!" Nomi explained. "Can she stay with us?"

Nicole looked at Nomi, surprised at his request.

"Nomi, you would have to see what Yuki would think of that first," Daiku replied.

"So, can she come back with us now, and then we can ask Yuki?" Nomi asked, pleading with his brother.

Nicole smiled only slightly at this. She realized that Nomi liked her, and nobody had ever liked her before. She knew that the Norisu family was immortal, so he was a possible companion for her.

Daiku sighed. "Fine, but I cannot help if Yuki denies your request."

Nomi seemed confident that Yuki would accept the request, and Nicole felt flattered that Nomi would plead with his brother to have her live with them. The three walked back into the village, and Nicole was hoping that this Yuki person would say yes.

When they arrived at home, Nomi ran in the door.

"Yuki, my sister, please come downstairs!" Nomi yelled.

"Just a minute now, Nomi."

Nicole walked in the house, and Daiku followed her. A girl walked down the stairs, and looked at Nicole.

"Nomi, who is this?" the girl Nicole assumed to be Yuki asked.

"This is my new friend, Nicole," Nomi said. "She has nowhere to live, and I am her only friend! Can she live with us?"

Yuki seemed to be pondering his request. "I don't know, Nomi."

"Sister, please! Who will she live with? Where will she live?" Nomi said, pleading desperately.

"I suppose she can, but if she causes trouble, she will have to leave," Yuki said.

"Yes!" Nomi yelled.

Daiku laughed. "Nomi, this may get to be a bit entertaining."

Before Nomi could reply, Daiku walked into another room.

Nicole can hear a yell come from upstairs. Yuki shakes her head and said, "Naru, what have you done now."

She ran up the stairs, leaving Nicole and Nomi alone.

Nicole looked at the ground. "That was the nicest thing someone has ever done for me… thank you, Nomi."

Nomi blushed. "You are w-welcome, Nicole."

The vision begins to dim as the two leaned in and kissed each other.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Nicole opens both of her eyes, breathing heavily. Her face is burning.

"So… That's what happened…"

* * *

_**OKAY... SO... I understand this chapter might have been a little bit mushy and lovey-dovey ;3 ... BUT DEAL WITH IT. XD**_

_**Okay, and I do not own any of these songs. Song 1 is Sloom by Of Monsters and Men, song 2 is Yellow Light by Of Monsters and Men, and song 3 is Your Bones by Of Monsters and Men. :3**_

_**Okay, I'll let you go about your day now, and have a nice one! :) **_


End file.
